This specification relates to web based applications.
Web applications are accessed by users over a network, for example, the Internet. The applications may be deployed for informational or productivity purposes. Some web applications are transmitted to the client device each time the user wishes to access the application, other web applications install a client portion of the application on the user device (for example, applications on a mobile device).
Some operators of the web applications earn revenue through advertising and/or subscriptions. In general, the more popular the web application, the more revenue is available to the operator.